


The Demons Inside

by One_Purpose



Series: Kuroshitsuji Demons [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Biting, Death Threats, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fights, Licking, M/M, Mood Swings, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Purpose/pseuds/One_Purpose
Summary: It's about a month after the whole birthday party situation and Ciel finds out some rather shocking, yet not shocking, news. Some people are more accepting than others.





	The Demons Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to think of some ideas for a part 2 to my original story and I finally got it. Thank you to those who have enjoyed Part 1 and gave me some great feedback.

  He trudges down the halls of the manor with one hand over his stomach and the other over his mouth trying to keep the vomit in. It's been like this for almost two weeks, waking up early in the morning and rushing to the bathroom and then feeling like complete shut when he is finished. He had already thrown up five minutes ago and is currently making his way toward the kitchen to find something to crave his hunger. 

"Sir?" The sudden voice startles the man.

"Baldroy, don't scare me like that!"

"E-Eh! S-Sorry master Ciel! Please forgive me!"

"No matter just..."

"Sir, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"It's my job to be up early and make sure everything is in order, Sebastian would have my head if I didn't." Ciel's stomach jumps at the mentioning of the butler's name and causes his knees to go weak for a moment, Baldroy catches him quickly. "I don't mean to be a bother but you don't seem well. Do you need me to help you back to your room?"

"No, actually, could you make me something to eat?"

"Of course, sir. What did you have in mind?"

"Something sweet if you could."

"Comin' right up! Uh, why don't you sit down at the table for now." Ciel gives a nod and is helped over to the closest chair in the dining area where he rests his head against the cool rosewood table. 

 

  The sun hasn't even started to come up yet so the dark mansion has a very pleasant temperature. 

"Here you go my lord! Sorry for making you wait so long." He sets down a plate with a variety of different cookies on them. "I would have gave you the left over ones from yesterday but I know you like your food fresh."

"What kind of cookies are these, I've never seen anything like them."

"Well, when you work in the kitchen for as long as I have, the everyday normal stuff gets borin'. Plus if I don't cook somethin' right, Sebastian usually cooks it himself so it's nice that your eating _my_ food for once."

"That's just Sebastian. Your cooking is quite adequate, almost as good as Sebastians."

"R-Really!? Well, I have had a lot of time to practice you know -"

"Baldroy, is that you? I can't find the young master anywhere, have you seen him?" Sebastian stops at the large entry way of the dining room wide-eyed at his master being there.

"Uh, I have some things to do in the kitchen so I'll just leave you two alone." The cook rushes out of he room and back into the kitchen. Sebastian approaches the other man and eyes the plate of cookies sitting in front of him.

"Master, you know it isn't healthy to eat such a thing so early in the morning. What are you doing up so early in the first place."

"You sound like Baldroy. I was just a little hungry."

"I've known you long enough to see when you aren't feeling well. Not to mention, I'm not human... neither are you anymore." He send the butler a glare as he shoves a cookie in his mouth.

 

  Sebastian's nostrils flare slightly as he walks closer to he other demon.

"Master, would you mind standing up for a moment?"

"For what? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just need to confirm something. It won't take long." With a long sigh, Ciel stands from the chair, his butler leaning down to sniff at him; his neck, his shoulders, unitl he is on his knees pressing his nose against the younger man's stomach. He inhales sharply and lets out a soft growling exhale.

"Sebastian, w-what are you doing!? Get off of the floor!" He yells whispers, hoping Baldroy or anyone else won't walk in suddenly. It was already embarrassing enough how all his friends, family, and acquaintances heard he and his butler's...activities during his birthday party.

"Sir, you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Get off the floor at once." But Sebastian doesn't listen, he only continues to caress the other man's stomach.

"It seems I have indeed filled you up with my babies." Ciel's eyes go as wide as saucers as his breath catches in his throat. There's no way, not a man! 

"You're insane! There's no way!"

"Master-"

"No! We will speak no further of this. Now go run me a bath and lay out my clothes."

"...Yes, my lord."

 

  It's noon and Ciel's stomach is still in knots, he can't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said. However, he has no time to think about it when Finnian barges in his office doors. 

"Sir! S-Sorry, I forgot to knock."

"You're already here so just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

"Well, Alois Trancy is here."

"What on earth is he doing here? Alright, tell him I'll be there." Finnian gives a quick salute before exiting the room and heading toward he front door where Alois remains standing, his loyal butler standing right next to him.

"Master Ciel will be here shortly, he's just finishing up some work." Alois certainly isn't the young boy he used to be. In fact, he might be larger than Ciel in both height and muscle. Still, if even more intimidating than he was as a child.

"Hm, that's quite fine, I can wait. I think Ciel and I could catch up over lunch, would you be a dear and make something for us, you are the cook aren't you?"

"Yeah but I only take orders from master Ciel, not you." Baldroy crosses his arms and Mey-Rin adds in,

"And the master hasn't been able to keep down much food lately."

"Mey-Rin." She gives a high pitched squeak when Ciel says her name, realizing she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Ciel! Darling, how have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Yes, unfortunately you're back."

"Now, now, don't be like that! I know you and I have went through some rough patches but I consider you a friend now."

"More like you just want to start up more trouble with me." Alois lets out a loud laugh at that.

"Oh, my you're too much. I am far too busy with my life to be starting up trouble. Actually, I had visited my own home after being gone for so long and thought I'd stop by here and say hello."

"Hello, now leave."

"What's his I hear about you being sick?"

"I'm not sick."

"Your servants say otherwise. Come on, it's not like I'm trying to take advantage of you."

 

  "Master." Claude whispers something in Alois's ear and whatever is said causes the blonde man to grin like a cat.

"Well, well, well... I never would have thought _you_ of all people would have done something like _that_."

"What? What did he tell you?"

"Why don't we go somewhere private, away from listening ears."

"Good idea." They walk into another room where no one else can hear them before continuing the conversation.

"So, care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Oh stop acting like a child, Ciel. This is the first time I haven't seen Sebastian glued to your side. So you fucked your butler, who cares? I bet it was pretty good."

"I..."

"That face doesn't lie Mr. Phantomhive. So, what was it, a whim, boredom, a deep lust you've been trying to keep a secret?"

"Sebastian called it... a heat." Alois goes silent and then his grin gets impossibly wider.

"So, you too."

"Excuse me?"

"When did it start?"

"During my eighteenth birthday party. I felt hot and well..."

"Oh, yes, you are certainly not alone. Mine first started when I was sixteen, an early heat Claude told me. My body was already maturing faster than normal. Tell me, what did your demon form look like?"

"I-I don't-"

"Probably something dark and suitable for you, your tail usually matches the color of your hair."

"But why did his happen?"

"It only happens to those in the contract, such as you and I. If the demon grows feelings for the one in the contract, they have the power to take part of your soul even though you haven't died and turn you into a half demon yourself. The contract still stands until you bare the demon's child and your whole soul will be devoured turning you into a full demon. Claude and I haven't gotten so lucky yet. What about you?" Ciel doesn't say anything but he looks away from the other, cheeks tinging pink. "No! NO! YOU HAVE!"

"Keep your voice down you imbecile!"

"Why? This is good news!"

"My servants don't even know that my butler is a demon, now I am a demon? What would they say?"

"Nothing! They're servants, they should be easy to keep quiet."

"Unlike you, I don't abuse my workers. They've become quite close to me over the years, I never realized I needed them so much."

"Sentimental. The hormones are already starting. Well, you can't keep it a secret for long, they'll need to know he truth. And hey, if they leave, you can have some of my servants!"

"No thank you."

 

  Claude comes walking into the room in a hurry telling Ciel that there is a very angry woman on his doorstep demanding to speak to him. _Oh no, Elizabeth_. They both make heir way to the door where the blonde woman barges in viciously.

"Ciel!"

"Elizabeth, what on earth are you-"

"Hush up! Now you listen to me, we are getting married, we are in love, and you will not say otherwise! I stayed away to give you time to think but now it's time for you to apologize!"

"Apologize!?"

"Yes! For embarrassing me at your party!"

"You embarrassed yourself, I told you you were causing a scene but you said you didn't care. Now, Sebastian!" The butler is at his side in less than two seconds. "Show miss Midford to her coach."

"Of course. Miss Midford, this way please."

"You can't kick me out of our house!"

"I apologize but it is not your house and if master Ciel decides that he does not want to marry you anymore, he is certainly allowed not to do so." He leads Elizabeth back to her coach where she continuously screams such things as "you'll regret this Ciel!" And "I'll kill you!" Sebastian returns to his master's side.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with that woman. She was eccentric as a child but now it's pure insanity."

"You should probably keep an eye on that one. I know that look in her eye and it's not something to take lightly." Claude suggests.

"Alois, I actually agree with your butler. I've never seen her like this."

"I enjoy all this getting along." Alois claps. "Oh, not to change he subject but don't you have something you want to talk about with Sebastian?"

"Not really." 

"Ahahahahaha, Cici, aren't you cute." He leans next to the Phantomhive's ear and whispers, "I've never had a child but I can tell from observation that it isn't easy. But the parents always seem like all he strain is worth it. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything for him while you two were going at it. Just go talk to him about." He sighs.

"Actually, yes. There is something I would like to talk to you about. Could you all leave the room? Baldroy, prepare some lunch for our guests, Mey-Rin and Finnian, you serve the drinks and set the table."

"YES SIR!" Everyone exits the room, leaving only Sebastian and Ciel.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, my lord?"

"I talked to Trancy before Elizabeth showed up." He straightens his clothes nervously.

"Oh? That must have been an interesting conversation."

"It was about you. N-not you specifically...Well sort of. It seems as though Trancy and Claude have...done that too." Sebastian's face doesn't falter.

"Yes, I know."

"What? You know?"

"I could smell Claude's scent on him."

"His scent. Then, is that how Trancy knew-"

"Yes.But that isn't the only thing you want to talk about is it?"

"No...no I suppose it isn't. I've come to terms that I am indeed...pregnant."

"Well I'm glad but that doesn't tell me how you feel about the whole idea."

"I'm not exactly against the idea but..."

"You're scared. It's certainly fine to be scared over something like this, any other situation I would have called you soft but this is a serious matter. If you need anything at all, I am here for you Ciel." Hearing the other man say his name sends shivers up his spine and he can't help but rest his head against the hard chest in front of him.

 

  Some time passes and they finally decide to head to the dining area where everyone is sat down with a plate right in front of them. 

"Ciel, Sebastian, it's about time! I made satay chicken stir-fry with snow peas and cilantro and a cup of refreshing ice tea." Baldroy has his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Very good, this looks delicious." They both sit down and everyone starts to eat.

"I must say Cici, having such upbeat servants does lighten up the manor quite a bit. I'll have to try that at my place."

"When pigs fly." Ciel mumbles.

"Hey I can be nice! I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't nice."

"No, you were just bored."

"A little but I really did miss coming here. Sure all those times previously it was for negative reasons but not now. I simply don't have time to do all the things I used to do as a child. You, on the other hand, always have something to do; always going out to parties, always on a mission. It's all business for me now."

"Why don't you try fight clubs. I hear they're good places to rustle up some excitement."

"I think not. I enjoy a good fight but only when I have to. Besides, I'd rather keep my clothes clean. I'm thinking about starting my own business. I call it Trancy Arts. Westerners seem love my artwork so I thought that maybe it would be a good money maker."

"I will admit, you have quite the talent when it comes to painting. Who knows, it could go far." They sit for another hour just chatting away, their plates empty and their stomachs full until Alois decides that it is time for him to leave. 

"Well, it was nice catching up with you Ciel, Sebastian. Maybe we can do his again sometime."

"We would like that Alois. You really have changed over the years and I'm curious to know more about your time in Japan."

"Of course! I'll send a letter next time I plan on visiting instead of showing up unexpected. You have a good night, don't get too rowdy." He blond winks.

 

  Ciel finally makes it to his room, his body exhausted from the long day of vomiting and hard work, not to mention the whole thing with Alois and Elizabeth. But now he finally have time to relax...or not.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, I've been holding myself back all day since I realized what was wrong with you."

"Clearly. Can't you just calm down? I'm exhausted."

"I won't go all the way tonight."

"Seba-ah!" He can't help but moan when the demon licks over the scar from the bite mark he left before. This is the second time they've done his since the party and he almost forgot how the other feels against him. The butler nibbled down his neck and shoulder making sure to pay attention to all the sensitive areas. Soon, Ciel's shirt is off and the nibbled have turned into kisses down the length of his spine until the stop at the hem of his pants. He notices how wet the back of the other's pants are and that makes his eyes dilate before he is sucking on that wet spot. 

"Ngh! Seb-Seb-" He cuts himself off with a whimper. The pants are leads than delicately ripped off and now the Phantomhive is a panting mess on the the bed with his ass raised in the air. But he refuses to be the begging Ciel tonight, oh no. Tonight he will make his butler beg. He reaches back to run his hand gently up his own leg and giving his own ass a light slap when he gets to it, all the while smiling like madman.

"Do you see this Sebastian?"

"I see."

"Do you want this?"

"I know what you trying to do-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You aren't going to get me to-"

"Sebastian, I order you to stay right there until I say otherwise." Sebastian goes stock still, knowing he can't disobey. He watches his master tease himself with little touches and slight scrapes of his nails on that smooth skin that Sebastian just wants to bite into. Ciel brings a hand to his mouth, sucking four of his fingers until they're nice and wet while the other hand holds one of his cheeks open to reveal the pink hole that seems to be calling him. One of the fingers slides in easily, drawing a short whimper from himself. "N-Naaaah! Now answer my question. Do you want this?" The demon gulps, he can feel the drool spilling down his chin.

"Immensely." The Las three fingers slip in and he rocks back into his own hand until his pulls them out and uses bother hands to hold his cheeks open.

"You can come over but you can only use your mouth, understand?" The butler nods before he hurries his face in his master's ass with the speed of light, tongue delving in his hole until Ciel is a sputtering mess.

"Ah,ah! AHG! SEBASTIAN! He moans loudly when his tongue hits a particular spot. Not wanting him to finish early, Sebastian stands up asking for a position suitable for the both of them so he lays down on the bed while Ciel climbs on top of him, both of them face-to-penis. Sebastian doesn't hesitate going in for the kill, sucking on the other like it's his life-long dream. Ciel on the other hand, is having a hard time focusing on anything else but his butler's let alone remembering that there is a penis right in front of him. Nonetheless he begins sucking on the large cock, taking it deep in his throat like last time. Ciel decides to try something and squeezes the other's balls slightly causing a loud growl to erupt from the demon's lips, the vibrations doing wonders on his own cock. 

"Mmn! Uh-oh fuck! Put your f-fingers inside too. I want to feel them inside." Sebastian does as he is told and shoves three of his fingers in and sends his master into a state of ecstasy, eyes rolling back into his head as a loud moan rips through him.

"RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" He tries to quiet down, keep himself from allowing others to hear but he can't help it. He continues to suck on Sebastian, becoming sloppier and sloppier as he gets closer to release. "I'M CLOSE! NYAH!" Sebastian doesn't say anything, he only speeds up as he grunts, growls and groans uncontrollable until.

"Nnnnnnnnngh! Nnnngh! Ngh!"

"NGYAAAAAAAAAHH-AAAAH!" They both come and Ciel is on the verge of passing out. His butler goes to the washroom and grabs a wet washcloth before cleaning he and Ciel off and putting on their night clothes. He covers the lord up and places a soft kiss on his stomach over the blanket before drawing the curtains and laying next to the half demon. Little did they know, these past years of nothing but calming peace, will come to and end.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soon


End file.
